wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 30, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The October 30, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 30, 2017 at the Royal Farms Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. Episode summary Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon confronted Raw General Manager Kurt Angle Kurt Angle is heading back to battle — and this time, it’s under duress. With the arena under heightened security, The Olympic Hero attempted to open Raw with a mea culpa to his roster following last week’s raid by the SmackDown crew, but Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahonresurfaced for the first time on Raw since WrestleMania to take her General Manager to task for failing to circle the wagons properly. Stephanie claimed Shane only brought SmackDown behind enemy lines to “pick on her” and save his reputation following his failure at WWE Hell in a Cell, and she made sure Angle would shoulder the responsibility of payback by naming him team captain for the Raw squad in the Men’s Survivor Series Match. Stephanie demanded nothing less than “total annihilation” from Angle and all but declared that The Olympic Hero’s job security hinged on the outcome of the contest. Bayley vs Nia Jax Last week, Alicia Fox hit Bayley with her own move en route to defeating The Huggable One and Sasha Banks to become the Women’s team captain for Raw at Survivor Series. This week, instead of competing in her initially scheduled contest with Bayley, Miss Fox decided instead to scout talent, swapping herself out for a returning Nia Jax under the pretense of focusing on her duties as captain. Jax’s return was a world of trouble for Bayley, especially after an early onslaught that seemed to spell an early end for the former Raw Women’s Champion. Tripping up Nia on the ropes allowed Bayley a good bit of breathing room, but Nia powered out of a guillotine to bulldoze her opponent with a low shoulder block and a running leg drop to the throat. Nia’s emphatic victory impressed Fox, who immediately gave Jax a place on her squad at WWE’s fall classic. Asuka vs Stacie Cullen Give local competitor Stacie Cullen this: She is very, very brave. Scouted off the streets of Baltimore to face Asuka, the young Miss Cullen put up as good a fight as can be anticipated. Which is to say, not all that effective of one. The undefeated former NXT Women’s Champion decimated her opponent with reckless abandon; Cullen barely landed so much as a punch before The Empress of Tomorrow chopped her down to size and put her away with the excruciating Asuka Lock. The streak continues. Alexa Bliss vs Mickie James Dressed in her finest Chucky cosplay for Raw's main event, Alexa Blissmay indeed be a “bad gal.” That said, she’s as dominant a champion as ever. Forced by Kurt Angle to defend her Raw Women’s Title against Mickie James once again after insinuating the Raw General Manager should cut the six-time Women’s Champion, Alexa faced as formidable a challenge from James this time around as she did at WWE TLC. Little Miss Bliss adjusted her offense accordingly, ratcheting up the intensity to stave off her opponent. James answered in kind, and the champion briefly attempted to take a count-out loss, only to be dragged back into the ring. But when James turned to the ref after a flurry of pinfall attempts, Bliss put her down quickly and ruthlessly with a right hand to the face. The win was hardly child’s play, but love Alexa or hate her, she might just have deserved it. Results * Singles Match: Nia Jax defeated Bayley * Singles Match: Asuka defeated Stacie Cullen by submission * Singles Match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Alexa Bliss © defeated Mickie James Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Bayley Category:Nia Jax Category:Alicia Fox Category:Asuka Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:WWE television episodes